


Unexpected

by crystalemi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: Lance only wanted a glass of water. He wasn't expecting Allura to find him."The thing about sheer fabric is that it shows everything underneath and nothing is exactly what Allura was wearing underneath."





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my first straight sex scene. Possibly the last one too. Hope you enjoy!

Lance wakes up suddenly, gasping for air in the sweltering hot room. It’s the middle of the night, the television’s still on, volume turned almost off, forgotten by both of them. Keith has somehow managed to invade Lance’s side of the bed – they started out close anyway, but where the closeness was a timid pleasure before falling asleep, now every inch of Keith’s skin touching his is lighting a fire in him. 

Keith’s breath is boiling against his collarbone and Lance wonders when was it that they took off their tees, he isn’t sure he doesn’t regret doing so… skin-to-skin with Keith feels too intimate for them, they’re friends – and his body might want more but they’re both not ready. Yet.

His body, however, is definitely hopeful. He’s been horny for days, and he’s sporting a semi already. Lance looks up at the ceiling, letting the situation sink in, and only when he’s sure Keith is truly deeply asleep, he starts extricating himself from the mess of limbs that they’ve somehow become.

It’s a slow process, and Keith is a light sleeper, but he manages.

He follows the wall out of the spartan room and into the hall of the tiny flat Keith shares with Shiro and Allura.

There’s no kitchen, just an open space with a kitchenette, a sink and a fridge on one side, a small table for four and then the rest of the room is somewhat “divided” from it with a couch, there’s a low shelf on the other wall, with a smart tv on top of it.

In the fridge, there’s some soy milk, beer and red wine. Lance smiles at how easy it is now to recognise who the owner of each beverage is, and closes the door – tap water will have to do.

It is lukewarm even on its coldest setting, a testimony of just how unbearably this summer has been treating Arizona. He guesses he should be thankful there’s still water at all hours.

He sits down on one of the wooden chairs, taking care not to lean against its back, as he’d rather not get stuck to it – or just get his sweat everywhere.

He breathes in, looking down at his naked feet, the sweatpants – not his smartest idea, but hindsight is always 20/10 – pool against his ankles. It’s the only pair he owns that isn’t either the wrong length or the wrong size, and he personally believes it makes a wonderful job outlining his cock discreetly – it was reason number one he picked them up while packing to spend the week with Keith. He might have hoped to further their odd friendship in less-than-friendly-but-definitely-still-fun territory, except Keith had been strictly platonic during the day and a damn koala during the night. The king of mixed signals.

There’s a soft pit-patting against glass and he looks up expecting to see rain – as weird as that would be – but instead his eyes never truly reach the windows, as they stop on the ethereal sight that Allura makes in her silky see-through robe.

The thing with see-through fabric is that you can obviously see anything underneath and nothing is precisely what Allura’s wearing underneath it.

She’s naked, and a vision. Prohibited and enticing, the light of the hall making a soft halo around her fluffy messy hair, her supple breasts falling gently against her bust, her waist turns into wide hips – Lance can’t help but steal a glance at where her thighs meet (not perfectly, there’s a small gap separating them and Lance ponders if begging her to let him bury his face in that tiny space to meet the curly hair hiding her sex would bring him any positive response – because he’s definitely past thirsty and he’s literally stuck in the desert hallucinating an oasis where there should only be sand.

“Might want to close your mouth, least it unhinges,” Allura tells him, walking closer to where he’s stuck in his chair. Her hand meets gently with his chin, pushes it up so that his lips should be touching each other again but they never do – her thumb slips in between them, teasingly. Then she adds, “I have plans for this pretty mouth of yours.”

His brain short-circuits.

“Listen carefully,” she goes on, uncaring of Lance’s current mental state, her thumb pressing against his lower lip. Lance looks down from her eyes – the only place he gave himself permission to look, to her plump lips. He wants those lips on himself, he want to taste them like there’s no tomorrow – and there won’t be a tomorrow for Lance, he’s pretty sure that if he doesn’t die of a heart attack, Shiro will make sure to bury him alive just for staring at his girlfriend. Allura doesn’t seem bothered by that, as she explains, “I’m going to ride you on this chair, really slow and deep,” Lance shivers at the promise, “and we’re going to be extra loud so those dorks get the message, okay?” she finishes.

Lance can’t really start to process half of what she said, brain shutting off at the promise of being used for Allura’s pleasure. He knows he should be offended about being used to make a point to Shiro (and Keith?) but he has to admit to himself that’s kind of hot too.

“You can nod when you’re ready,” she encourages him with a kind smirk that sends butterflies in Lance’s stomach and blood straight to his groin. “Is there anything you want to ask me or tell me?” she prompts, and he’s suddenly burdened by the confusing idea that he can’t just nod anymore to agree – and somehow his brain comes back online, shooting a thousand questions in a second.

“What-” he wonders aloud, trying to make order of his scattered thoughts.

“What about Shiro? And Keith?” he eventually prioritises self-preservation over astonishment. Because he’d like to have a tomorrow if he survives the heart attack (and he honestly likes Keith a lot, even when they’re arguing – especially when they’re arguing.)

“They’re both chickens,” she says, disgruntledly verging on pissed off. It makes Lance gulp, but she sits down on his lap (his cock is one hundred percent on board with the proceeds) and her hand slips from his chin to his cheek and the back of his neck, tenderly.

“Shiro and Keith agreed to this,” she assures him, her posh accent making her sound almost patronising. Lance is discovering quite a kink he was unaware of for twenty years of his life and of course it must happen while an important discussion is taking place, “so the only one that still has to agree is you, Lance.”

He shivers – he believes he might still be dreaming: this kind of miracles don’t happen to Lance McClain, no hot girl with already one of the hottest boyfriends Lance can think of has ever told him they’re going to get down and dirty on a kitchen chair in the middle of the night. This is the start of a porno, not Lance’s life.

And yet Allura’s still there, impatiently waiting for an answer. Her weight on his lap is grounding, real and almost too heavy, no matter how many squats Keith has been making him do in the gym.

He wants to say yes, kiss her and let himself be used as her dildo – he shivers at the thought, it’s definitely a kink – but he also really really likes Keith and what if this is all a ploy to show Keith how shitty a person Lance is? Because seriously, who else would ever think of fucking the girlfriend of his crush’s best friend, when said crush and best friend are sleeping in the next room?

“Lance talk to me.” Allura orders, but Lance is still calculating what could be behind it all. It’s all too easy: everything Lance has ever wanted is in his lap and then Keith and Shiro on the other side of a door, agreeing to Lance fucking Allura.

“Laaaance,” Allura finally snaps, lifting his face so that he’s not looking at the parquet, but straight into her bright blue eyes. He can’t believe he was staring at the parquet with a lap full of hot babe. He must be broken – or in love.

“I know this is odd but all three of us want to have sex with you,” she’s careful with her words and then she turns up the volume a bit when she adds, “but some chickens couldn’t simply ask you directly.”

It feels like a secret, she smiles in his lap, tenderly kisses his nose and Lance can swear he can hear some breathy noise come from the master bedroom.

“I know you’re going to be so good to me and fuck me real nice, and do it loud so they can hear what they’re missing out on,” she says, privately this time, just for Lance’s ears.

“I’ve never,” he starts, because even if he does agree, who knows if he will be any good, and she has to know, “with a woman, I’ve never…” he can’t admit it. This is the same girl he’s been trying to impress with a load of lies on his sexual performance since day one. His cheeks burn in shame and he can feel his eyes prickling at the corners.

Something in Allura’s eyes sparks to life – he hopes it’s not laughter –she coos at him and plants a wet kiss on his lips. It’s too fast for Lance to even get a taste, but not fast enough to prevent excitement to shoot straight down to his groin. The moment he gets a taste, he thinks dazedly, is the moment he’ll be hooked for life.

“You’re a virgin?” Allura wonders aloud, almost giddy.

“Not a virgin!” Lance tries to save face, “I’ve done heavy petting with girls,” she doesn’t seem any less giddy, so he adds, “and I’ve gone all the way, both ways, with guys!”

“This is lovely, exceeding expectations already,” Allura doesn’t seem to hear his complaints, “I’ll make sure to ruin you for any other girl!”

And that Lance can easily believe. He looks at Allura’s breasts and her trimmed hair hiding away what he yearns for – and he can see himself spending his life on his knees, face buried in between her legs. He’d die content. He knows there won’t be another girl he will ever feel this hot and desperate for – he doesn’t want there to be another anyway.

“Okay,” he whispers, then looks back up at her, she’s smiling sweetly at him, “Okay, please…”

“Oh yes, go on, don’t be shy,” Allura teases, bringing back a smile on his lips and butterflies in his stomach.

“Please fuck me?”

“It’ll be my greatest pleasure,” Allura says, standing up – Lance legs prickles at the loss of her weight, or at the better blood circulation, he can’t decide which one it is – he can only reply with a half-hearted, “Yeah, let’s hope so.”

Allura laughs prettily, hiding her lips behind her manicured nails. Lance smiles shyly. He’s still thinking of how beautiful she is, when she drops to her knees in front of him, takes hold of his thighs and drags his ass closer to the edge of the chair.

It doesn’t take her much to free his cock, still not very hard, yet far from soft. He’s amazed to see himself in her steady hands and he’s not surprised that he gets so much harder in such a short time. This is a moment straight out of his jacking off folder, secretly hidden in his brain, only to see the light of day when he’s too drunk to care about the ethics of jacking it to one of his closest friends.

She plays with his foreskin drawing it back and going for his slit. Her perfectly almond shaped nails draw a hiss from his lips. He shivers as he watches her pump him slowly. It’s nice: not too strong a grip, but not lax either. She works him gently but with conviction and he blushes as he hears himself whimper.

It’s the closest to an out of body experience he’s ever had. It feels amazing, but through a thick layer of disbelief.

Her lips jolt him out of his dazed state as they meet the head of his cock.

“She’s wearing lipstick!” he thinks as the realization hits him like a brick. She has her make-up still perfectly done, then there’s the distant click of a bottle of lube – she’s prepared, she put a lot of effort into cornering him like this.

She really wants him.

And he’s just watching her warm up the lube with her fingers, while the other hand strokes him from the base to where her mouth can reach.

“Do you want me to…” he trails off, unsure. She tries to shake her head (it’s quite funny), then pops off with a loud wet noise and cleans a bit of saliva on the side of her mouth with the back of her clean hand. Her pink lipstick is smudged and, when he briefly looks down at his cock, Lance can see traces of it where her mouth was.

It’s so sexy he shudders. Another new kink he maybe didn’t know he had.

“No thank you, just sit there and enjoy, you’ll be doing all the work later, I promise,” Allura smiles and goes back to his cock. She gives him a few kitten licks, then gets him back into her warm and moist mouth.

Her lubed up hand disappears between her legs, and Lance shivers when he imagines those long fingers enveloped by the warmth of Allura’s body. He wants to take their place, he wants to give himself to Allura, he craves being inside her at her conditions.

Her mouth is suddenly not enough and yet it is hard to keep his hips stuck to the chair. He wants to push deeper in her throat, but he wants her to use his hips to fuck her own mouth.

He has to bite back a loud moan at the thought. Apparently, it is not agreeable to Allura, who leaves his cock to feel the suddenly too cold air of the room as she disappointedly stares at Lance, waiting.

He doesn’t know what she’s waiting for, however. He wrecks his mind trying to remember where he went wrong and almost pushes himself into a panic when Allura waits for longer than he can deal with.

She’s good, though, a good Master, he realises dumbly. She stands up when she notices his frenzy and pets his cheeks caringly.

Her thighs are slick and shiny where the lube has dripped, and Lance feels himself slowly calm down.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t silence your pretty noises, Lance, I’d love to hear them.”

Right, he remembers now. She wants Keith and Shiro to hear them, but he’s been biting off his moans. She’s working his cock so she can be heard by them, not for Lance’s sole pleasure.

He breathes more easily. It’s a minor mistake and she isn’t mad, not even disappointed, she just wanted to hear from him that he understood her rules.

Suddenly, he realises he’s found himself in a kinkier position than he’d thought. He’s being her good sub because he wants to and she’s that imposing of a Dom. This isn’t a proper BDSM scene, and Allura won’t leave him high and strung up at a moment notice because she’s not his Dom. He doesn’t have a safe word and she probably isn’t thinking of needing one because he’s free to speak up when he wants to. He’s the only one silencing his thoughts.

But he wants to be good for her. He really truly wants her to use him, but not discard him.

“Lance?” she asks, careful to mask her doubts.

Lance nods, his hands find her hips and rub circles in her skin. He reaches forward and presses a kiss to her stomach, the first place he could reach.

“I promise it won’t happen again,” he says, looking up at her. She smiles down, unsure but doesn’t question his confidence.

She takes his hands in hers and as she kneels back down again, she makes sure his palms caress her sides, her waist, her boobs. She guides him to the back of her neck and scoots closer to where his erection is still waiting for her mouth.

Those pink marks on his skin leave him wrecked on his chair.

“Show me what you enjoy,” she orders kindly, and brings her lips to the head of his cock, smearing her lipstick against his sensitive skin.

He gently guides her into licking from tip to base and back again, then he uses his own cock to open her lips and finally finds his confidence as he slowly and gently thrusts in her mouth. He lets her set a rhythm and concedes himself to pleasure.

He lets himself feel it as strongly as it comes, in waves, and it hasn’t passed much time before small moans leaves his lips and Allura groans around him, sounding smug and proud.

He feels warm and tight, she knows perfectly well what she’s doing and how to drive him slowly to the brink of orgasm. She keeps him there for what feels like eons, until he’s almost sure he’s past it. That’s when she recedes and abandons him to a harsh cut off plead for climax.

Allura stands up in all her naked glory and arranges him on the chair so that she can sit on his thighs, facing him. Her lips are plump and raw, with spit at the corners. Her hair is a messy cloud and it’s Lance’s fault, he knows he’s been hanging onto it the whole time. She’s short of breath and there’s a mad look in her eyes, so passionate and downright dirty that a whine leaves his pout unchecked.

He lets his eyes wander, and drinks in the sight that is her body. Her supple breasts are heavy, and the pouch of her tummy sits on top of her thighs and mound, where a trail of light hair guide his stare to her open labia. She shaves her hair in a triangle and trimmer what’s left to look pretty. He’s a sucker for hair and he wants to hide his face there forever and longer than.

She clearly has other plans. Allura rolls a condom on him and lifts up her body so that she’s hovering over his cock. He finds her hips with a hand and steady his cock with the other. He holds his breath as he waits.

She opens up like butter, he thinks dumbly as she takes him with slow precise movements of her hips. Her thighs jiggle as they came into contact with his own and he can hear himself whine with every inch she accommodates, but he can’t do anything to stop the punched-out sounds from escaping. His hold on her thigh is going to leave bruises, but she doesn’t seem to care.

She’s looking past his head, mouth slightly agape as tiny “ah”s leave her with every inch she conquers.

It takes longer than Lance thought it should, and perhaps it is partly his fault for somehow forgetting to take his hand off his cock when her cunt finally meets it. He only lets go when he realises she has a clit and it’s right against his hand and he should rub it and hear her make prettier sounds.

Unsurprisingly it works and speeds up the process a bit, although Lance’s sure that taking it slow it’s what she prefers at first. It also doesn’t stay slow for much longer.

The first harsh and fast thrust is a slap to Lance’s thighs and brain. He has no shame in the loud surprised moan she punches out of him. Allura smirks smugly and does it again. His hand leaves her clit to hold onto her sides to slow her down or he’s going to come embarrassingly fast.

He wants to treasure the experience for as long as he can. She is determined to hear him scream.

They’re out of sync for a while, he even slips out once, and it’s annoying and too much until he just gives up and lets her do her thing.

Allura sets a punishing pace and Lance has to fight tooth and nail to stave off his climax. He’s loud and she is too, gone are the teasing words and gentle orders. She’s taking and taking and moaning right into his face that she’s enjoying his cock.

Lance is slightly overwhelmed. She’s tight and scorching hot, she looks out of this world while bouncing on his cock like he’s just there to keep her toy stiff, her boobs going up and down with her movements – and Lance is such a weak, weak man when it comes to boobs.

He attacks one of her nipples with his mouth and sucks, bites and licks, earning a good shout that he’s sure the neighbours must have heard.

He shivers as she clamps down on him and whimpers when she stops suddenly. There’s a grimace on her face and he worries he hurt her somehow.

“Sorry, I’m cramping,” she tells him, strongly massaging a thigh. He nods dumbly and looks at her for directions. He’d be okay with fucking her against the floor, but he wants to do what she wants.

“Fuck me against the sink?”

She points to the kitchen sink. He nods before he understands what he’s agreeing to and then hopes he can lift her up long enough to make her come.

He shouldn’t worry. She hops up on the counter and spreads her legs and Lance almost faints there and then.

Her cunt is leaking slick. Honest to God, there’s a bead of it coming out and he’s dying. He almost dives for it when she manhandles him in position as she scoots down in a way that they’re gonna make the height work for them and not against them.

Then he’s back into her and thrusting as hard as he can before he realises it.

He is embarrassingly loud, and Allura is only full of encouragements between his name and expletives she wouldn’t ever use in her daily life. She has a dirty mouth to shame her good name and he’s living for it, doing everything he can to make sure she gets to come.

At some points he starts to beg her to come with painful “please, please, please, come come come please, I’m close, please,” and she calls him baby and he almost chokes on his saliva.

Gravity helps them and Lance does the lifting like he’s never skipped arms day in the gym – although he does notice she’s doing some powerful lifting herself with only her arms and if that’s not the hottest thing Lance hasn’t seen it’s only because he can’t help but shiver as his cock disappears inside her cunt with every thrust and she’s so wet he can’t think.

He’s making her wet and she’s calling his name and he can’t hold on any longer – he comes loudly with his hips rabbitting into her and stilling if not for some uncoordinated thrusts to push himself as deep as he can fit.

She falls back with a satisfied “yes!” whispered against his open lips. He’s still riding his orgasm as she milks him when she reaches down to her clit and starts masturbating.

He whines, tries to reach down but is too uncoordinated to let go of her legs and risk falling down. Allura shushes him gently as she keeps him inside her and breathes loudly against his neck. She bites there and uses his softening cock to get herself off with stiff jerks he has to endure.

She comes with a soft moan and a harsh grip on his cock that verges on torture – somehow, he still loves it. He has no shame in admitting he is bonkers for Allura.

“God, Lance, that was good,” she praises as he retreats whimpering. The overstimulation is killing him, and he only manages to grunt in agreement.

Allura kisses him slowly and deeply, like they’ve never kissed before, and even helps him take off the condom. It’s her that ties it and bins it while he breathes again. He could have stopped breathing the moment his cock breached her and restarted only now and he’d have more air than he has now.

He can’t wait to hit the sack and die in bliss.

“You better take a shower,” she advises as she straighten her flimsy robe.

“Wanna take one together?”

He asks, suddenly unsure of himself. She smiles comfortingly.

“Sure, but I gotta piss first.”

As he waits for her outside the bathroom, he looks into Keith’s room and finds it empty. His heart beats faster and butterflies swamp his stomach, as he finally acknowledges what the threshing of sheets and heavy breathing that come from the master bedroom must be.

He steps into the bathroom once Allura invites him, and he can’t wait for the morning to come and bring them all together. In the meanwhile, he manages to do what he’s wanted for forever and gets down on his knees, the cascading water of the shower all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> @samamury on ig was my cheerleader and I totally wouldn't have finished this without knowing she wanted to read the end. I haven't even looked it over once to make sure I didn't make a mess, so feel free to point out eventual disasters. Still, if you liked tell me bc I'm a baby and will be holding my breath for comments and kudos!  
  
Also come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalemi)!! I post a lot of snippets of fanfics, headcanons, fic recs and fic threads! Beware: it has 18+ content!


End file.
